Tiger Cub and Sheep
by ltifal
Summary: The side story of 'It's Cooking Time' It can be read as individual but it would be better if you check it too. Shion x Dohko.


**Authoress note: side story Dohko x Shion from 'It's Cooking Time!' It's my first try on mature content like this. On unusual pairing too from my usual pairing of Milo x Camus or Shaka x Mu. I actually also like Milo x Mu lately which was rare here. But anyway enjoy.**

**Warning: shounen ai, mature genre, lemon…**

**Disclaimer: none of the characters were mine.**

_Of Tiger Cup and Sheep_

"Oi, you know that I can't drink that?" That was what Shion said when Dohko opened his cabinet after guiding the Aries into his room. The room in the mansion that was given to every gold saint had the same setting. It contained a queen size bed with 2 small bedside tables and lamps, 3 – 1 sofa seats line in L shape, a coffee table with thick rug and one work desk with office chair. The only different was his room were decorated with several Chinese painting, a liquor cabinet and there were weapons lined upon the wall.

"Come on, Shion. Drink with me. It's ok even if you sipped once in a while." He said chuckled, the Libra star had change his cloth and removing himself from all the soot as he took 2 bottles of white wine from the cabinet, the one that have around 52% alcohols kind of baijiu. The green hair saint sighed but didn't say anything.

"Had you eaten yet?"The Aries saint finally spoke; it was Dohko's turn to cook anyway…

"Here and there while cooking, don't worry so much about that, Shion." He laughed a little as he put the bottles on the table. He didn't directly sit but was back to the cabinet, taking another bottle of red wine and rampaging the cabinet drawer for baijiu glasses. Shion just shook his head.

"Wait here." The Aries saint teleported out, and then minute later he was back with the appetizers and some food from the earlier dinner.

"Hoh! Thank you!" Dohko beamed lightly; there were still quite a lot of food left from his cooking it seemed.

"No problem, Shun was there eating with his brother and Hyoga, Hades also still there with Athena. Alderbaran, Aiolia, Seiya and your pupil are polishing your meatball."

"That the highest praise for the chef." He grinned as he turned the bottle, finally opening one of them and poured the content into the glasses. "Ganbei, Shion." He said smirking while he raised his glass. Shion groaned.

"Eh! You said sipping not ganbei (bottom up)." The Libra saint grinned innocently. Although the green hair saint was groaning, he took the glass and clinked to his friend's cup before downing the content. The burn of high alcohol almost made the Aries saint cough but he had managed to swallow it without problem. Dohko laughed as he poured another glass for Shion and for himself.

"My meatball's always the best." He finally said taking one of the balls from the plate and moved it toward his mouth. He then sipped the small cup of baijiu before pouring another one.

"Slow down, will ya? Are you trying to get drunk that quickly?" Shion let out another groan but he himself was taking an egg and taking a small sip.

"I'm very happy today. It's like making feast for my fallen friend." He then raised another cup at Shion. "Ganbei."

"Geh… are you trying to make me drunk too?" But clinked his glass and sipped it whole. Another pour of baijiu… the barter and conversation had been light, they felt really nostalgic. They began to compare their fallen comrades with the current 20th century gold saints, laughing and chuckling while sipping baijiu/eating. Dohko was in high spirit, so thankful for his Goddess and Hades' gift. They were all revived and on peace treaty. He didn't know how long this last but the God of the underworld, Hades was actually quite patient and tolerant and… bored. Maybe the wars were just God and Goddess' game due to boredom? That actually makes sense… He groaned.

The Libra glanced once again at Shion, the green hair saint had slumped lightly on the sofa while hiccupping. He grinned; he finally opened the last bottle on the table, the red wine and swilled it directly from the bottle. "Oi." He said offering the bottle to Shion. The Aries saint's pale skin had flushed red; he glared but taking the bottle and sipping. Dohko grinned, it been a while since he drank a lot like this.

The last time was… when Shion died in hand of Saga, Dohko had been dashed. So he became the last survivor… He had thought several times to storm into Sanctuary but bonded with his duty to guard the seal; he couldn't and wouldn't interfere with fate. He realized Shion could easily avoid and dominated young Saga. His friend could also read the stars so he might know what he was doing and it was proven with the attack from Hades and the revival of Athena's cloth. Shion had leaded the fallen gold saints back to Sanctuary only to revive the cloth and outsmart Hades' specters. He took the bottle from Shion and took another swig.

_Saint_

_Seiya_

'_Damn hiccup…_' Shion growled lightly as he tried to stop it, it was involuntary so that was impossible. His body already felt so hot from all the alcohol he consumed. He sighed, when he will learn not to take Dohko's offer when it was about drinking. That man was taking baijiu like it was water, suddenly he let out a chuckle.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Nothing."

"You laugh because of nothing?"

"Yeah."

"You drunk, Shion."

"Am I?" He asked as he let out another giggle. Dohko though grinned; the lad had felt a little dizzy too. He had drink too much today. The Libra saint finally pushed himself up but stumbled down on the thick carpet before even taking a step. With that Shion laughed harder.

"Shit, Fuck!" There were curse flying as he face planted on the carpet. "Dizzy…"

"What are you _chuckle_ doing?"

"Going to the bed…"

"Let me help." He said; a glint of mischievousness on his eyes as he moved his hand and yelled. "Telekinesis." As soon as he said the word, Dohko let out a yell of shock as he elevated quickly.

"OI! Put me down." Was all Dohko could manage before Shion moved him around the room, zooming left and right, up and down following his finger. The green hair Aries saint was laughing once again. "Shion! I mean it; I might throw up if you do this!" Then he stopped above the bed, the short hair saint let out a sigh. It was short live though as he made another face plant, thankfully on his bed. "Damnit, Shion." The long hair saint was now giggling uncontrollable.

"At least, you are on your bed." He said between the giggle. Not that he was wrong. There were groans from the bed. Dohko had finally moved his body so he faced up to the ceiling, he raised his head just enough to make a peek at the slumped figure on the sofa.

"Oi, go back to your room."

"Eh! Nah! I don't want to." He whined slightly.

"You caught cold, ya know."

"It's summer!"

"Sigh, suit yourself…" He said when he felt a tug on his shirt. "Now what?"

"I thought you sleep naked, I'm helping you undressing." Shion yelled from the sofa as his finger moved, telekinesing his shirt.

"I don't." He groaned but didn't move at all as he felt his shirt was removed from his body.

"Really?" Shion paused looking as his friend slightly. He finally dropped his head on the sofa. He had felt lightheaded and hot and sleepy. He didn't mind the sofa but he liked the bed better. In his intoxication condition, his head wasn't thinking properly and he didn't want the risk of teleporting somewhere or the possibility teleporting to the wrong room, shocking the other gold saints or god saints or even his goddess. The only thing that he could do was… He finally elevated wobbly toward his friend's bed.

"Wha! Shion?" There was hint of surprise on his question; Dohko had finally realized the green hair saint was floating above him.

"Move a little." He said.

"Eh!" Dohko's reaction was delayed as Shion dropped down. The shorter lad yelped as he felt the sudden drop weight of the taller man pressing on him. A groan. "Seriously, Shion!"

"Sorry…" He muffled onto his collarbone.

"You are heavy…" The Libra saint chuckled finding this funny. The Aries also giggled lightly. "Get off?"

"Hm… this is comfy…" He managed to mumble.

"Really?"

"You also smell nice." He heard a snort. His heart thumped loudly, this was not the first time him being in close proximity with the lad but the situation was different. Suddenly he pushed himself up and he could see something in his friend eyes. He looked on and searching before grinned lightly, taking a chance. "Now, I wonder what you taste like." He whispered huskily.

"You really drunk, Shion." Dohko tried to stir him away from this kind of conversation. '_Were the younger lad afraid?'_

"Hm… I bet you also taste good." '_Damnit… don't you go there, Shion…'_ He thought, his breath had quickened and he couldn't ignore the butterfly feeling on his stomach anymore.

"Do you want a taste then?" The green hair saint paused. Was he having a dream? No, he heard it loud and clear. His eyes were unreadable for second before he moved forward, capturing that lips.

_Saint_

_Seiya_

'_Shit… shit… shit…' _Dohko felt that he should have kicked himself. That was not what he supposes to say. But his thought was suddenly blank when he felt Shion moved forward, capturing his lips. It was a hesitating brush on his lips that over too quickly.

_Thump… _

Why did he tease? Had he been waiting for this? He had wondered. Sure, they had their own fair share of fooling around and sex in their life, being 243 years alone with occasional visits between two different dimensions could be lonely. But as far as Dohko knew, Shion never really attached to anyone…

_Thump…_

He licked his lips slightly; he couldn't ignore the heat that had been rising steadily either. He moved his hand toward his friend's shirt, pulling and guiding him back into a kiss. This time the kiss was not that innocent; it was the hungry lips locking, tongue trailing licking and sucking kind of kiss. He felt unusually giddy, the combination of sexual tension and alcohol definitely.

_Thump…_

Shion had moved back slightly, by now Dohko also pushed himself up, finally sitting with the older lad on his lap. He could felt hands over his, slowly removing his hands from the shirt that the green hair saint had. He was questioning the action a bit as he open his eyes. What he saw took his breath away as the older lad removed his shirt too. He moved his hands back to Shion's shoulder before trailing one of his hands down to the hard red nipple. Rubbing lightly as the Aries saint shuddered. He moved forward and gave that sensitive area a lick, swirling his tongue around it then lightly biting. His long hair friend let out a gasped before moving his pale hand down, trailing his lower back dangerously moving to his pant. He had notice the bulge down there. He smirked, so… Shion might also feel the same… or '_He was drunk, really drunk and you are using the opportunity.' _Dohko paused, a voice in his mind might be right. He finally guided his friend down to his side and climbing on him pressing his body down, he moaned. His pulsing groin had just pressed onto Shion's thigh.

_Thump…_

He growled lightly before stopping all together, he pushed himself up and looking at his friend who was now a little disorientated, breathing heavily, and questioning. Dohko let out a sigh. "You know, we shouldn't do this."

"Why?" Came a whispered, a flash of hurt could be seen on Shion eyes as Dohko smiled.

"You are drunk, I am too." He paused looking for words. "If we want to do this…" He licked his lips, he was trying so hard not to grind his crotch against Shion's. "I want you and I sober." He finished, he might regret this but he didn't want taking any advance on his friend.

"Oh…" The green hair saint nodded finally. "Can I have another kiss though?" Dohko chuckled as he moved and pressed his lips once again. He finally let out a sigh and dropped to the bed beside him.

"Shion." He began but upon not hearing anything, he looked back only to find the lad had gone into slumber quickly. "Darn you, I need that cold shower…" He said to himself, he was lazy to walk to the washroom so he might have to fuck himself right here right now near sleeping Shion which was not a good idea… or he just had to force meditate himself into slumber.

_Saint_

_Seiya_

The morning after was not pretty… Shaka had just found him and Shion red handed. Darn, that boy really needed to learn about '_knocking_' before he teleported into someone room. His headache had worsened every time he took steps. He moved to his bed and climbing back, there were slight movement from the other man as the green hair saint groaned.

"By Athena, my head feel like someone had been knocking me with mallet repeatly." Dohko chuckled lightly at the comment.

"Morning, Shion." The reaction was instant as the man blinked his eyes and moved up into sitting position quickly only to hiss and pressed his hand on his head.

"Wha? … Where am I?" He murmured, squishing his eyes shut for several moments.

"In my bed, Shion." '_So… he didn't remember…_'Dohko thought. He made a right call yesterday for stopping him… both of them…

"What?!" Shion moved only to fall down to the floor.

"Are you all right?" He asked; his headache was forgotten for a while. The green hair saint also could felt he had lost his shirt. The Aries saint finally peeled open his eyes, realizing that the dragon user too was without a shirt '_Damnit, did he, no… did they?' _Shion thought momentary trying to remember.

"Don't worry Shion, nothing happen." A small flicker of fear that had entered his heart after he saw Shion's first reaction, after all he was jumping away from his bed, obviously avoiding him. The older lad eyes flashed toward him in… '_Was that anger or hurt or… both?'_

"I see… I go back to my room." He said impassively then disappeared. Dohko sighed and rubbed his head, he didn't know why he felt like he had given the wrong answer.

"The fuck with nothing happens!" He whispered to himself, hating himself and hating the dragon user at the moment. Shion had teleported directly to his bathroom and felt a little nausea; he finally threw up on the toilet due to hangover and due to roller coaster emotion that he got. He heaved badly for some time before gritting his teeth in anger. Yes, he remembered… he could felt that excitement, the rush he felt when Dohko trailed his finger on his skin; the pool of heat on his stomach when he felt his bite on his sensitive nipple; the crave twitching on his groin that begged to be touch. He had understood why his friend stopped last night but he didn't like or grasped on why the dragon user said nothing happen this morning. "Damn you, Dohko." He whispered once again as the second nausea came, this time tears also came out trailing down to his cheeks.

"_Sensei?_" Came the telepathic call. '_Darn…'_ his pupil might had been sensing his fluctuation cosmo and checking him out of worry. On second thought, it was only his pupil, Mu never see him like this but there was first time for everything.

"_Mu, bread and ice water. My room…_" He ordered as he began heaving badly once more. There were a pause before he could felt his pupil's cosmo appeared outside the washroom.

"Sensei, are you all right?" The younger saint knocked on the door lightly after depositing the tray on Shion's bedside table.

"_No… not really, hangover_." He pathetically managed to growl while trying to erase tears from his eyes. He groaned as he slumped beside the toilet, reaching finally for the flush button. "_Come in, no loud talking._" There was sound of the bathroom door being pushed and his lilac hair student seemed surprise when he saw him, no shirt and lying on the bathroom floor.

"Sensei."

"Not a word, I know I looked horrible. Just take me to the bed." He hissed pressing his hand on temple.

"Yes." Mu slowly raised Shion to his shoulder and teleported beside the bed, the young Aries moved his teacher swiftly to the bed."Here, drink this slowly." The green hair saint took the glass of water and began to sip slowly, then he gestured to give him the bread. He finally took a bite of the toast, a trick that he know when fighting hangover.

"Sensei, I give you something better, please wait." His student suddenly said as he teleported out from the room. Second later, Mu was back with blue can of Potari Sweat (change of brand-name).

"What is that?" He spoke quietly as he was trying to munch the bread without causing any additional pain to his head.

"Em, Potari, it's good for hangover."

"And how did you know that?" He said eyeing him suspiciously. Mu let out a sheepish grin. "Never mind, if it help…" He might want to interrogate his not so innocent student later, in the meantime… this hangover needed to go. The younger Aries helped opening the can before offering and he quickly took a sip of… geezz that taste so bad. He didn't know why it tasted sweet and salty on the same time but grateful that his headache was slightly dull.

"I'll make something for you?"

"No need. I'll sleep it off…" He groaned, giving the can back to his student and laying down on his bed. He squeezed shut his eyes and tried to control his breathing, he could felt his student murmured something before teleported out once again.

_Saint_

_Seiya_

After Shion disappeared from the bedroom, Shaka had appeared to return the sword, still without '_knocking'._ He gritted his teeth, one of these days he really needed to lecture all of the Gold saints to at least use their telepathy before teleporting to someone room. He had been nursing his headache and his pupil also had sense his fluctuate cosmo and came to his aid. Shiryu after learning his teacher's condition; had come back to the room with the bitter Chinese herbal medicine that his sensei usually drink whenever he had that hangover. While it was rare for the Libra saint to have hangover, he had teach both Shunrei and Shiryu how to make that medicine. For just in case moment like this.

"Sensei, do you need anything else?" Dohko just cringed as he moved his hand dismissing his pupil's concern and he finally moved into sipping his medicine. He almost gaged from it.

"Damnit, I forgot how bitter and weird this medicine taste like." He frown but took another gulp. Anything was better than this splitting headache. Thankfully he didn't throw up or having diarrhea.

"Are you sure, sensei?"

"Just… cook me some plain conge. I'll just go back to sleep." He groaned, this headache was more urgent and he didn't really want to face Shion just yet. He really need to let this cool down first and think this through.

Shiryu looked at the room as he moved and helped clean the cutlery, baijiu cups, baijiu bottle and red wine bottle. The Dragon saint knew both of the oldest gold saints had been together last night, hence the hangover his sensei had.

The young teen finally moved all the dirty plates, bottles, glasses and chopsticks out of the room and after spending his time in the kitchen making conge using rice cooker (the stove had been blown up due to Dohko in 'it's cooking time!') he was back to the room with a bowl of conge and several salty fermented vegetable and tofu. He put it on the desk before noticing his sensei's shirt on the floor beside the bed.

He shrugged as he bent to retrieve it. However, another article of clothing had caught his eyes. Strange he thought but he recognized whose it was. He looked at his sensei then looked back at the shirt. He didn't want to assume but if what assumption he had was true… he smiled, he was happy for him.

Hours later, Shion finally woken up, feeling better. No headache and no throw up. He had walked back from the toilet after emptying his bladder when he found a bowl of soup, another toast, another can of potari and glass of water. He looked at a piece of paper in the desk and read. '_Drink and eat a little, sensei. See you tomorrow at dinner, got 2 days quest to finish with Aldy.' _His mood had lightened up a little. His pupil was so thoughtful and he proud of that. The brats (referring to the current gold saints) had grown up just fine, he chuckled lightly.

His eyes suddenly shadowed as he remembered his current situation. '_Dohko…did he regret his action? Or did he afraid? Disgusted?'_ He shook his head; with the reaction he got last night he knew Dohko at least interest and not offended with the idea. He sighed. 243 years and counting and yet he was still green in handling this kind of situation? He should has been quite experience in loving and caring for someone, male and female included. It not like he was a virgin too. But… this was Dohko… '_Am I not that important to him that he dismissed it so easily?'_ He let out another sigh. Damn insecurity…

It was the time to have the dinner when he finally came out from his room. He found only 5 of them in the dining room. Deathmask had been discussing the newest addition of training equipment budget and selection with the other four (the youngest group minus Alderbaran and Mu). They had noticed the older Aries and giving him a nod/greet. Shion had tried his best to act normal but somehow Shaka was eyeing him mysteriously. Finally the food came to the place; Tatsumi had been kind enough to explain what ever noodle they had before a cosmo he recognized came.

"Shion." The Libra star said in hesitation, he took a sit at the chair beside him.

"Dohko…" He whispered quietly, he did acknowledge him but he was avoiding his eyes, the Libra saint looked like he want to say something but decided against it as he greeted the other saints instead.

Now even with Camus inside the room, the temperature shouldn't be this cold… he had almost want to snap the ice master for lowering the temperature before he realized the youngster's cosmo was stable and calm. He began to swirl his noodle slowly, losing all his appetite.

The worst part was Dohko who sat beside him. He could felt the damn tension. For the usual happy go lucky Libra, it was really rare to see him so mute and so… nervous. He noticed the other five youngsters were matching their cosmos together but decided to let them be. He knew they were talking and maybe worrying about him and Dohko. He stood up. He needed to get out, now and fast. All of them finally give him the attention which he didn't want right now.

"I… am not hungry." He said then sighed. "I'll call a night, good night." He continued never making eyes contact with Dohko and hurried away. He wanted to spend his time alone today, nursing his broken heart…

The Dragon user had stared at Shion's retreating back before exhaling. "If anyone needs me, I'm at Goroho…"He said as he teleported out from the mansion.

_Saint_

_Seiya_

Dohko had perk in meditation position at his usual spot in front of the waterfall. It was the habit he form in his time guarding Hades' seal. He usually found peace in this place but today the place was cold and unsettling… he groaned rubbing his head. It was supposed to be beautiful there; a full moon also just peeked from the shadowing mountain.

"Roshi?" A girl voice reached his ears as he blinked and turned around.

"Oh, it's you Shunrei." His eyes also noticed another person. "Yo, Shaina." He grinned lightly as she nodded her head. A chuckled came out from his lips. "Beautiful as always." The green hair Amazon gave him a little smile, already used to the gold saints by now since one of them currently courting her. Before that, practically every person in Sanctuary, male or female could only idolized them from a far except for several more social or gentle one like Mu, Alderbaran, and Aiolia. The other basically more private or downright scary, but after the war was over; they became more sociable, a plus too since all of them were also easy in the eye. The female fighters were now also quite easy to be approached since Athena had already banished the mask rule, in the name of equality.

"I am here to take Shunrei back to Santuary but…"

"Are you all right, Roshi?"

He cursed, he thought his 'granddaughter' had gone back to Sanctuary after finished helping him on making soup for the banquet yesterday. The girl had been recruited by the Amazon, not as a fighter since she didn't received any training but as traditional medicine doctor, a skill that had been passed down from him. That was also why he teleported to Goroho, to sort his thought but alas, she was still there with Shaina too. He cursed his luck…. '_Damnit, woman intuition.' _Shunrei had been able to read him like a book lately or maybe because he turned back into young man. He dismissed it quickly.

"I'm all right, like the usual." He grinned which Shaina was now raising her eyebrow in suspicious. "Ok, not really." He growled lightly while turning around fixing his gaze to the moon. Shunrei felt a little weird too, Roshi had always been the wise one. He usually had answer to practically everything, being the longest to live in Sanctuary alongside with… Shion-sensei… his name came to the youngest girl's mind.

"Is everything all right with Shion-sensei?" That question was innocently asked, but Dohko immediately froze and his shoulder tensed significantly. Shaina observed in silent as the Libra saint let out a sigh.

"… I think I make him mad…" He murmured almost ashamed to admit. "And, I don't know what make him so angry." The girls looked at each other, Shunrei was at lost of what to say but Shaina moved her right hand to her chin and gave it a little thought. She finally began to speak.

"When Milo and I had a fight." She began; pausing for second to make sure Dohko was listening. There were no reaction but she continued. "I usually began to yell and sometime he was quite clueless on why I was so mad about." She smirked, man could be that clueless about woman, gold saint or not. "We both were hot headed and stubborn too, but many times the fight began with one tiny little misunderstanding. Have you asked Pope Shion on why he was that angry?"

"Uh… well no." He heard a small giggle; he could felt a heat spread on his cheeks. '_Shit. Being lecture by someone centuries younger…_'

"Asked him after both of you calm down." Shaina smirked, she finally moved and took Shunrei's hand. "Come, Shunrei, we need to go. There's nothing else we can do here. Beside I'm actually breaking the rule here. I am prohibited to contact with any man in isolation month." Dohko was silent considering her words before he looked back.

"Shaina, Thanks."

"You welcome, Roshi. Could you give my message to Milo?" She paused before shrugging "And to Aiolia and Shun. We'll be back to the mansion in 2 weeks." The snake star finally pulled her younger 'sister', preparing to teleport to Sanctuary.

"Sure. Oh, by the way, out of curiosity."

"Yes?" She stopped.

"You do realize, Milo was quite… scratches that, really close to Camus, right?"

"Uh huh?" She was unsure to where this talk would lead. Everybody knew that. It was actually a big news when Milo began to date her. Everyone had been so sure that duo would end up together.

"Aren't you jealous?" Shaina gave him a blank stare before she giggled.

"I already give up with those two. Their bonds are too strong for me to compete." She chuckled before continued; her eyes looked at him mischievously. "I trust Milo but **if** he do swing both ways… it's not a bad thing to monopolize two handsome gold saints." With that she batted her eyes innocently, while Dohko for the first time since he back to Goroho laughed loudly; Shunrei gasped.

_Saint_

_Seiya_

Back at the mansion…

Shion had been sitting crossed legs on his bed, he was trying to remove his mind from all the negative thoughts. He stared blankly toward the wall, he let out a long sigh and closed his eyes for the second. When he opened his eyes, the source of his heartache suddenly appeared in front of him, in his bed. His face definitely too close to comfort. Positively evading his personal boundaries. While his brain registered it was Dohko, his body reacted differently as he moved back in surprise yelp. For second time today, he was falling from the bed, but he felt nothing happen, no pain at all. The younger saint had reacted and grabbed his pajama swiftly thus preventing the descent. Shion was not so happy as he moved closing back the distance and yelled.

"Dohko! Could you not suddenly appear like that! I'm 243 years old!"The Dragon user blinked lightly before chuckling.

"Sorry, about that."

"And shoes on my bed too!?" He groaned in annoyed noticing the younger lad was still wearing his shoes, squatting on his bed! Damnit!

"My bad… buy you a new bed cover." Dohko grinned before his smile disappeared. "We need to talk." The green hair saint had paused, the sudden intrusion had made him forget of his current situation with the Libra, his purple eyes hardened slightly. So today his heart might be shattered in several pieces. He nodded it was better to be over quickly…

"Not here. Come. Goroho." With that the short hair saint teleported both of them to China.

Finally both saints appeared at the big boulder where Dohko usually watched the seal in front of the waterfall. The full moon shone brightly today but Shion was fuming.

"At least, let me change my pajama and retrieve my shoes!"

"Tsk, sometime you are just too methodical."

"You realized that I'm supposed to be like that." He glared, he was and still pope, the leader of Sanctuary, the advisor of Athena and basically her representative when she was back to Elision. He also didn't like walking barefoot on the rocky mountainous area, and his silky comfortable pajama definitely not for outdoor adventure. He sighed finally moved down and sat on the rock, crossed legs. Dohko also done the same as they faced each other. There were uncomfortable silent as the dragons user lost at what to say.

"Um… so…"

"…"

"About last night." Brown eyes was searching for reaction but the green hair saint hadn't give any reaction and stayed mute. "Hmm…" a sighed, he never thought it was this difficult to talk to his century's years old friend.

"Dohko." Shion couldn't take it anymore. His heart would be shattered but he needed to hear it from the lad if he was not interested. He finally murmured. "If you are not into this, you should say that."

"I, huh?" The Libra star was now confused.

"I mean, we can just forget whatever happen last night."

"You remembered?" By now, the brown hair saint was baffled, he had thought Shion didn't had any memory of… them fooling around and kissing. Dohko suddenly flushed red remembering that.

"Of course, I remember!" The older man uttered, he could also feel heat had been crippling up to his neck.

"But, I thought!" Dohko paused. "Then why did you jump from my bed?!"

Now he was blinking in confusion. "Because I didn't expect it to be true. I thought I was dreaming and hangover?"

"…"

"What?" The awkward silent continued and Shion fear the worst before the man in front of him tackled him down. He squeaked in shock but was soon silent when he felt his lips being invaded. He instinctively kissed back pulling the smaller man closer, groaning when he felt the light bite on his lips, then the trailing of tongue followed. Their tongues were touching, licking and moving together, trailing and dancing. He was so dazed when he felt hands unbuttoning his pajama shirt, he shuddered when his chest suddenly exposed to cold air and gasped as hands trailing his stomach up to his sensitive chest and the younger man had just moved from kissing into sucking his other nipple. He couldn't ignore the heat that had been pooling on his groin, he knew his bulge would be very detectable since he always going commando while sleeping and his silky pajama pant definitely was not tight. His heart had been beating like crazy. He bit back a moan when Dohko's thigh was pressed onto it. He really wanted this but his mind screamed to stop, something that he couldn't ignore. "Wa- wait!" He finally managed to speak through the desire and lust that he had. He panted lightly and gulped when he met black orbs looking back at him, questioning.

"Why?" Came a confused question.

"What's why! I thought you are going to reject me!" He was met with a blank stare. "You said nothing happen! My ass, nothing happen last night." He growled though he was sure he was blushing hard.

"That because I assumed. You so drunk last night, and I thought you forget. I also thought you jump this morning because that you want to avoid this and you are not interest with it." The younger male babbled quickly explaining so no other misunderstanding occurred.

"How… oh…" There were pause before he murmured. "Is that the reason of you dismissing me?"

"Kind of." Dohko said sheepishly. Shion finally smirked as he spoke. "So you don't mind me then."

"Hm…" The Libra let out a wolfy grin, his eyes was trailing Shion's body in desire as he moved his knee against that noticeable harden length. The reaction was immediate as the older lad let out a moan.

"Dohko!"

The weapon user bit back a growl and whispered. "You are so sexy, there no way I'll reject you." The short hair lad finally slipped his hand into his pajama's pant and trailed, teasingly above his hard erection, his fingers finally closed on to it. Shion could only jerk and shuddered, his mind had gone blank when he felt fingers moved slowly at first before gaining momentum, he cried in ecstasy when he felt thumb rubbing his pulsing tip.

"Dohko! Stop, if you ah! I can't ah." He never thought he was aroused so quickly and he could felt it already leak slowly.

"Cum, Shion."

"Damnit." He could feel the rush, the convulsion that he hadn't felt in long time. He finally let out another cry as he cum hard on Dohko's hand. The Libra saint had felt the wet and stickiness on his hand. He growled as he moved back into sitting position leaving Shion who was trying to catch his breath. The sight of Shion had drove him over the edge, even without him touching. He grinned, he couldn't wait for the Aries to touch him too. But in the meantime, he needed to solve his own problem quickly. He pulled down his zipper and removed his pant and boxer before tossing it carelessly, his erection finally free from suffocating trouser. It won't take long since he already pre cum second ago hearing Shion cries. He pumped his length slightly and true enough, he found the sweet release almost immediately.

Minutes later after both had calmed down, Shion finally moved into sitting position, his hair was in disarray, still letting his pajama shirt hanging around his arms, exposing his chest. He looked at Dohko who was now sitting, bottom naked leaving nothing to imagination obviously. His eyes fixed to the groin before he flushed, he finally looked away for second only to trail his eyes back to it.

"See something you like?" The Libra teased although there were blush on his face.

"… yeah." He admitted. "You owe me a bed sheet and new pajama." He glared as Dohko blinked then laughed. Shion smirked as he moved toward the younger lad.

"Round two." He whispered then he tackled the Libra saint down.

**Authoress note: first try on mature genre. Maybe I should be writing on my favorite pair first… 'looking toward the already escaping and horrified Milo and Camus before looking at the tiptoeing Shaka and Mu.' Meh… maybe next time. 'Look at pale Shaina then smirked'**


End file.
